Attitude
by badassbensonx
Summary: Couldn't come up with a title, but this is my first major fic. Olivia x Elliot. One night turns into more. One secret turns into a battle. Can Elliot help Olivia from the rut she's in? Can Fin help Olivia heal? [real bad a summaries but this is worth reading]. xx
1. Chapter 1

Hello you beautiful people. Honestly, I have no idea where this story is going to go, and I know I have another story that I started, but I don't even know where to go with that one either! I've just started getting into writing, and I'm trying to get better at it, but I love reading everyone else's work instead! ;)

As always, your favorite dynamic duo is back at it.

Dick Wolf owns everything. I just like to make them a little crazy.

xx

—

 _6:58 pm, 16th Precinct._

"You are so goddamn stubborn." Olivia mumbled under her breath as she looked at her partner.

Elliot smirked and sat back in his chair.

"Would you look at who's talking?" He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"You need to go home, and get in the tub and destress." Elliot laughed again and looked up at Olivia.

God, she was beautiful. He thought about her romantically more times in a day than he should have. His divorce had become final about six months ago, and he knew that him and Olivia still had unresolved tension but he didn't want to make her feel like she was a rebound for him.

Elliot hadn't been with anyone besides Kathy since high school, and when the thought of finally being with Olivia came to his mind, he felt like he was going to explode.

"And now you're not even listening to me." Olivia groaned and threw her pen at him, as he quickly caught it.

The detective smirked, "No, I'm not." He laughed honestly.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and grabbed her things. "I think I'm going to take you up on that, and I'm going home. I have wine and a bubble bath calling my name. Goodnight, Elliot." Olivia turned her heel and left the precinct.

Elliot couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she left and Fin snapped his fingers in Elliot's direction.

"You got it bad man, don't you?" He laughed as Elliot groaned. "You have no idea." He grunted and finished up his paperwork for the night.

 _9:30 pm, Olivia's apartment._

Olivia glanced at the clock and raised her brows in confusion as to who could be knocking on her door at this hour. She had just gotten out of the tub, her hair was still damp and she was only in leggings and a old NYPD sweatshirt. She glanced through the peep hole and groaned. "You have got to be kidding me." Olivia spoke as she opened the door to see Elliot standing there.

"Do you realize what time it is, Elliot?" Olivia asked a little annoyed by his presence.

Elliot smirked and leaned against the door frame and looked at the brunette. "Y'know, most people are happy to have company, or see their best friend. You haven't been happy to see me at all today, and I know I didn't do anything to piss you off… Today that is."

Olivia rolled her eyes and moved out of the doorway to let him in. "I'm fine, Elliot. Why are you here? Weren't you supposed to have dinner with Kathy to figure out custody?" She asked and sat down on her couch, picking up the glass of wine from her coffee table.

Elliot shrugged and sat next to her. "You're not fine, and she canceled. I shouldn't have expected anything less. I don't want to have to go to court, but she's barely letting me see my son." He sighed and looked at Olivia.

After Elliot and Kathy had divorced, he had put all of his trust into Olivia, and it wasn't easy. He knew that he could count on Olivia with his life, but lately she hadn't been herself. Elliot knew how much of a private person Olivia was and sometimes he wished she would just open up and talk to him like he would with her, but it was hard and he understood why.

"Look, Liv.." He looked at her and gently rubbed the back of her hand. "I don't know what's going on with you, but I want you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" He softly said as Olivia pulled her hand away.

"I don't want to talk. I told you I was fine." She spoke, her tone a little colder than she wanted.

"I'm sorry Kathy is being a bitch about this." She finished off her glass of wine as Elliot narrowed his eyes towards her.

"But when I call her a bitch you come to her rescue?" He laughed shaking his head and stood up. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, Olivia, but you better watch your fucking attitude."

"Excuse me?" Olivia stood up to meet his glare. "You come barging into my apartment when all I wanted was some peace and goddamn quiet, expect me to feel bad for you, and then tell ME I need to watch my attitude? In MY apartment?!" She argued back. "You act like I'm so lost all the time and I need your guidance and help and guess what, Elliot, I don't!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to tell you what happened at Sealview. I don't HAVE to tell you what happened at Sealview!" She shoved his chest angrily.

Elliot could see that she was still hurting. He hadn't know what happened that night, and he did respect her privacy, but he wanted to kill that son of a bitch. He knew something happened. She was different after she came back. It was different with any other undercover op. He wanted to comfort her, and he knew she was right when she said he felt like she was lost. Elliot needed badass Benson back, and he didn't know what to do.

"Olivia, please." Elliot gently grabbed her wrists from pushing him.

"Stop." She tried pulling away. As she pulled away, he pulled her into his arms. She couldn't help but sob uncontrollably.

"Liv." Elliot mumbled and kissed her forehead. He sighed and sat on the couch with her and rubbed her back. He hadn't seen her breakdown so easily and felt like there was nothing he could do.

Within a half hour, the crying had subsided and she was still resting against his chest. "I'm sorry, Elliot." Olivia softly spoke and pulled away from his body, instantly missing the connection. She wiped her cheeks and looked up at him. He had seen her so vulnerable and she had felt embarrassed. She had never let her emotions get in the way of anything, and with the undercover op going badly, she had a hard time of coping with her assault.

Before Elliot could say anything else, Olivia was straddling Elliot's lap and kissing his neck and along his jawbone. She didn't think, nor care about what they would be dealing with later.

Elliot's mouth found his way to Olivia's and kissed her with all he had. He wanted, no, _needed_ her. "Fuck, Olivia." He mumbled against her lips as she sucked on his lower lip.

"Bedroom, now." Were her last words before the rest of the night was a blur.


	2. Chapter 2

**These two are just so great at getting into things that they shouldn't be, huh? ;)**

 **Dick Wolf owns my soul.**

xx

—

 _2:43 am._

Olivia woke up and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. She could hear someone snoring and she had forgotten that someone was Elliot. "Oh my god.." She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. Everything had come back to her and she couldn't believe it happened. Well, she could but, she didn't think it would have ever actually happened. Olivia had sex with her partner. Her best friend. But it was incredible sex. That man was a god in bed, and she wanted to ask if he had always been that good, and if Kathy had been that lucky, or if he had all of a sudden become incredible. Because if she had been married to Elliot, she would never want to divorce him. Well, not just because he was incredible.

Olivia slowly sat up, trying not to wake him and winced at the pain she felt between her legs. Yup, tomorrow as going to be hell, but she only had herself to blame.

Actually, she wasn't even sorry that she slept with Elliot. It was everything she had ever wanted and more. He was so gentle and loving at first, and there was only so much gentle and loving sex she could take before she needed to be fucked. He fucked her, and she felt like a whole new person.

She glanced over at him asleep still and picked up her panties off the floor and his t-shirt and slipped it on and headed into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed softly. She had definitely just got fucked. Her ponytail was half up now, and her hair was all over the place, she had forgotten to take her makeup off after her bath so that was running. The crying she had done earlier hadn't helped either. "You're a hot mess, Benson." She laughed softly to herself again and took off her makeup and fixed her ponytail.

Olivia didn't know how they were going to deal with this now. Her feelings for Elliot had been all over the place. All she ever wanted from him was to be loved, and she knew he loved her with all he had, but it was different. They weren't allowed to explore that territory. Elliot had been married for as long as they had been partners and Olivia knew better than to ever cross that line, and she never wanted to be the other person.

Of course she knew Kathy had always blamed Olivia for her and Elliot's divorce, and Elliot had told Kathy time and time again that nothing was going on between them, but Kathy knew better. She knew they had been in love with each other for years, and she knew Elliot would never be the same if Kathy had taken Elliot away from SVU and New York, especially Olivia.

Olivia, on the other hand, was always the one to push Elliot to try to save his marriage. And when he and Kathy did get back together when she found out she was pregnant with Eli, Olivia couldn't deny the fact that she was a little hurt. She had pushed Elliot harder than anyone to make sure their marriage had lasted. And well, look where it had ended up.

Elliot had fucked Olivia senseless and now they had to deal with their feelings, finally.

Olivia glanced at the clock and rolled her neck, trying to get some kinks out before she decided to head back into the bedroom. They both had to be at the precinct for eight, so she had a few more hours to rest. Olivia laid back down to Elliot and closed her eyes. It had only felt like a moment before she heard the alarm go off.

 _6:45 am._

Olivia hit the button on the alarm to turn it off and rolled to her side, reaching her arm out then feeling the empty space next to her. Of course she wanted to be pissed at him for leaving her without saying anything, but when she heard the rattling of drawers in the kitchen, she simmered down and got up. "Elliot?" Olivia softly called out walked into the kitchen.

He glanced up at her and stopped what he was doing and smiled. "I never thought I'd wake up to something so goddamn beautiful before, and here I am, staring at you."

Hearing those words were so strange, but so incredible to her. "Stop it." Olivia blushed and walked over to him and rubbed his bare chest then looked up at him. "I know we have to go to work in a bit… But we also need to talk about us… And last night." She softly said and leaned up to gently peck his lips. "I don't regret anything." Olivia began and Elliot quieted her with another kiss.

"Thats all I needed to hear." He smiled and poured the milk into the coffee cup and handed it to her. "We'll talk tonight, after work. Sound good?" He kissed her forehead. "I gotta get home and change… I can't have a walk of shame. Fin will know." Elliot smirked and grabbed his jacket.

Olivia's cheeks blushed red. "Do you want your shirt at least?" She asked and sipped her coffee.

Elliot chuckled and pulled his jacked on and zipped it up. "If you take it off, then we'll definitely be late for work." He smirked and headed out the door. Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone off the coffee table and sat down for a moment.

' **Jesus Christ, Alex, I really hope we cross paths at one point today. I did something you'll never believe**.' Olivia sent a quick text to her best friend and got into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**I never thought I would be one to constantly want to update a fic, but here's another installment.**

 **How many updates am I going to do in one night? 0.0**

 **Dick Wolf is the creator of all good in the SVU world.**

 **xx**

—

 _12:45 pm, SVU squad room._

As much as Olivia wanted to sit around all day and think about her incredible night with Elliot, she knew that her job came first and thinking about a silly crush could wait until later.

Silly crush, she laughed at herself. Who was she kidding? She was head over heels in love with Elliot Stabler and she wanted to tell the world, but first, a teenage girl needed her.

 _1:15 pm, Mercy General._

"I know, honey, I know you're scared that he's going to come back and try to hurt you again, but I promise you when I say that I have the best team in New York City out for this man." Olivia rubbed the young girls back as she sobbed into her arms. "I was so stupid for leaving that party alone! I should have waited for my friends! I know how dangerous New York is at night, but everyone was drunk and high on whatever and I needed out." She sobbed again into Olivia's arms.

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes and held her and rubbed the back of her head. "Alyssa, listen to me." Olivia softly said and lifted the girls chin. "This isn't your fault, okay? I know it's going to be hard to understand this and process it all, but in order to heal, we need to make mends. And I'm not saying you need to get over what happened, I would never, and honestly, Alyssa, this is something that will stay with you…" Olivia sighed and saw the fear on her face.

Olivia wiped her cheek and looked at her. "I'm going to be here every step of the way for you, I promise. Through the trial, and whatever help you need afterwards, I will be here for you." Olivia promised and hugged her again.

"Oh my god, Alyssa!" Her mother cried as she rushed into the room, her father following closely behind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hutchinson, may I speak with you in the hall?" Olivia asked as Alyssa looked at her parents with permission to leave her lone for the moment.

Olivia stepped into the hall with the couple and looked at them. "I'm very sorry that you have to see your daughter like this and go through a traumatic event, but I need you to know what I told your daughter as well." She softly said. "We have our best detectives out looking for clues and leads to this mans arrest, and I'm going to stand by Alyssa every step of the way. I know how hard this can be.." Olivia softly spoke as the mother just sobbed against her husband.

"We really appreciate everything, Detective Benson, but I think it would be best right now if we were all just left alone." The father spoke and looked at Olivia. She simply nodded and handed him her business card in case he needed to contact Olivia and headed back to the precinct.

 _2:00 pm, Mews Diner._

"I really appreciate you meeting me, Alex." Olivia smiled at the blonde. "I know you must be pretty busy, but I haven't seen you in a week!" She grinned and took a sip of her coke. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Anything for you, Olivia." She laughed a bit and sipped on her water.

"So, what was so important that you had to text me before seven am this morning?" She laughed and sat back and looked at the brunette.

Olivia was a beautiful woman and she couldn't get over the fact that Olivia was straight. Well… There was that drunken night they had shared years ago. Alex silently laughed to herself.

Olivia smirked deviously and crossed her arms as Alex raised her eyebrow.

"Oh no you didn't…" Alex gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "You don't even know what I was going to say!" Olivia argued and looked at her.

"If you're about to tell me you slept with Elliot…" Alex smirked and leaned into the table as Olivia's cheeks flushed red.

"How do you know what I'm going to say every single time I have something juicy?!" Olivia laughed as Alex rolled her eyes and looked at her. "I am your best friend after all."

Alex smirked, "Tell me it was everything you ever dreamed of and more!" Alex grinned like a child. Olivia bit her lip and looked up at Alex. "Fuck, he's incredible." She mumbled. Alex chuckled and shook her head, "God Benson, it's about time you got laid by that man!" Alex laughed and ate her food once it came.

Needless to say, the rest of their lunch was _very_ quiet.

—

 _5:56 pm, SVU squad room._

"Have either of you heard or seen Benson today?" Elliot asked as he finished up his last DD5 of the day and looked at Munch and Fin. Both of them shrugged, "Last we checked she was your partner. Maybe she finally cashed in her, ' _exchange your partner_ ' card." Munch grinned and looked as Fin who smirked. "Yeah, maybe she got sick of your ass." Fin teased as Elliot chuckled and shook his head. "You guys are assholes, you know that?" Elliot laughed again as Cragen stepped out from his office and looked at the three men. "It's nice to see all of you getting along for once.." The captain genuinely smiled. "You can all call it an early night, it's slow and night crew will be in soon. Tomorrow will be a long day, and I need you all on your best behavior." He explained and sent them on their way.

' **Where r u?** ' Elliot texted Olivia.

' **Out w/ Alex. Went 2 hospital, lunch, just now leaving court. Bringing her home. Meet at our bar at 8?** ' Olivia replied as Elliot nodded to himself.

' **K.** ' His short reply was and headed to his apartment to change out of his clothes.

"You've got it real bad, Benson, don't you?" Alex couldn't help but laugh and glance at Olivia as she drove. Olivia sighed a little and glanced at Alex for a second then back at the road. "Alex, I've loved him for so long and then one night changes everything and it's like he's mine… I mean… He is mine? Right?" She asked and held onto the steering wheel. "I didn't think I would ever get to finally be with him… And what if I mess up? What if I say something that will make him turn away? Because if you don't know… I'm really great at pushing people away." Olivia sighed and glanced at Alex again and back at the road.

Alex reached her hand over to Olivia's hand and smiled a genuine smile. "Olivia, I really wish you could see the way he looks at you. Sometimes when I come in and its just the two of your, I see the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention and I think it's the most beautiful look in the world." Alex smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek as she pulled up in front of her brownstone.

"If you don't make him yours soon, someone else will and I don't want to see you go through that pain." Alex squeezed her hand and smiled a bit. "Good luck tonight." She softly said and walked inside.

Olivia slowly processed everything Alex had said to her. She knew Alex was right. She knew Elliot was head over heels for her and she felt the same, but she was so scared of fucking it all up. She knew she would have to open up to Elliot more, she knew she would have to talk to him even when she didn't want to, and she knew she would have to lose the attitude.

She loved her attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've never been one to write, but when it comes to these two, I wish that they could've had their happy ending.**

 **This is kinda mushy, maybe a TW as a heads up. Liv will be happy soon, I promise. ;)**

 **Dick Wolf owns everything.**

 **xx**

—

 _May 22, 3pm, SVU cribs._

It had been three months since Olivia had gone undercover and risked her life. It had been three months since since she had been assaulted and couldn't come to terms to tell Elliot what had happened. She had been seeing a therapist twice a week to get over it, but she knew it was something that she couldn't just get over. It was something that she knew she was going to be dealing with for a very long time, and she knew as long as she had Elliot by her side, everything was going to be okay. Olivia had a hard time opening up to Elliot about her mother, her father, the guy who she thought she was going to marry, but he still took her for what she was, and to her, that meant the world. She knew Elliot wanted what was best for her, and right now, she wanted to kill him for being so pushy.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Olivia!" Elliot argued and sat down on a mattress. "Elliot, stop!" Olivia warned and paced back and forth and rubbed her temples. "We told the captain that we're involved, and I'm just not ready to tell the rest of the squad!" She slowly breathed out as Elliot rolled his eyes and looked up at her. God he loved her, but she fucking drove him crazy. "It's not like it's a secret anyways! Fin definitely knows were together, you told Alex that you slept with me and well, John is good at figuring things out! It's only a matter of time before everyone knows! Lets just tell them now and call it a day, yeah?" He smiled and looked at her again and she shot him the death glare.

"Yeah, sounds fantastic, _babe_ , I want everyone to know we're intimate and in love!" She hissed as Elliot groaned and laid back on the bed.

"You are so goddamn ridiculous. Do you even listen to yourself talk?" He asked seriously and turned his back to her. Olivia laughed shaking her head. "You're such a prick, Elliot." She hissed and slammed the door on her way out. Elliot groaned and rubbed his face in his hands and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _5 pm, Alyssa Hutchinson's apartment._

"I just wanted to follow up and make sure that you're doing okay." Olivia smiled a bit and hugged the girl and rubbed her back. "School is okay? No one has tried to bother you?" She asked, just like a worried, caring, dedicated detective would do. "I'm good, Olivia." Alyssa smiled and looked at her. "If it wasn't for you, honestly, I don't think I would have made it the first week out of the hospital… I felt so shitty… I had lost part of myself, and it was all because of him. He took part of me, but I'm slowly gaining it back. I'm in therapy, and it's really helping, and i've joined a bunch of clubs to stay active and keep my mind off things.." She smiled and looked at Olivia. "If it wasn't for you, Olivia, I don't think I would be here right now." She wiped her cheek and hugged the older woman.

Olivia sighed contently and hugged Alyssa. She knew that she had one purpose in this world, and it was to help other people heal. And that's exactly what she was doing, and Olivia didn't think she could ever get over how rewarding it was in the end. "I'm so glad to hear you're doing well." She slowly pulled from the hug. "I just wanted to check on you." She rubbed her arm. "You know where to call me." She smiled and hugged her once more before heading back to the precinct.

It had been a cool spring evening. She hadn't bothered taking a cab. She knew that rush hour was crazy, and with the weather getting nicer, everyone wanted to be out in New York. She didn't mind walking twelve blocks back to the one-six. Olivia took in the cool air and slowly breathed out. Sometimes she thought that this job was too demanding, but she looked around at the people she helped and couldn't think of why she would think that in the first place.

New York had always been Olivia's home. When she was younger, her mother had made them move to Jersey temporarily and she hated it. She thinks they were there only a few months but she was under the age of ten, and time used to go by slow as a kid, at least for her. She looked around the overwhelming city and smiled. She was proud to be here. She was proud of who she was, who she is.

"Sorry.." Olivia mumbled as she bumped shoulders with someone. She looked up and saw Elliot and groaned. "Are you following me now!? Jesus Christ, Elliot." Olivia groaned in frustration. "I can't go anywhere without you following me, can I? I'm sorry that you can't trust me!" She yelled as Elliot groaned and looked at her.

"Olivia. I'm not going to argue with you in the middle of the sidewalk. Can we just go back to the station and talk?" He begged as she sighed and looked at him. "Fine." She mumbled and crossed her arms.

 _7:15 pm, 16th precinct._

Olivia sat down at her desk and pulled a files from the corner of her desk and began filling them out. "I asked you if we could talk, not catch up on paperwork." Elliot sat across from her and looked at her as she put her pen down and looked up at him. "I don't want to talk, okay!" She hissed. "I have nothing to talk about! I can't go out and follow up with a victim without you following my every move!" Olivia yelled. "I feel like I'm suffocating when I'm around you!" She yelled again as Cragen stepped out of his office and looked at Olivia. "My office." He warned as she got up and looked at Elliot. She turned and walked away and headed into the captains office and sighed and looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry for getting all worked up out there." She slowly breathed out and rubbed her temples. "You wanna tell me what that was about in the first place?" Craven asked as he sat down and looked at Olivia who shook her head. "Do I really have to tell you?" She laughed sadly and sighed. "I know that he's only looking out for me.. But Jesus save me, it feels like whatever I do, he's just there!" She sighed and closed her eyes and rubbed her face. Craven chuckled a bit and sat back and looked at his detective. "It's also his job to ' _just be there_ '. He's your partner, Olivia." He reminded. "Maybe I need to separate you two again. Is that what you needed?" Craven asked as Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I need…" She sighed and looked away from him. "I just need some air, I'll be fine." She softly said and excused herself from his office and headed up to the roof.

Elliot began to stand up and follow her as Fin got up as well and shook his head. "Don't follow her, Elliot. Just give her some space. Let me go talk to her in a few minutes, ok? I'll let her know you're just looking out for her. I know how much you care man, but you gotta remember Olivia is a strong woman." He reminded Elliot. Elliot sighed and sat back down. He knew Fin was right. He knew he had been pushing Olivia harder than he normally would. He knew she needed space but all he wanted to do was be there for her and he felt like he couldn't.

 _7:45 pm, rooftop._

"Liv?" Fin called out as she sighed. "If you're here because Elliot sent you, just turn around now." Olivia sighed and leaned against the wall and looked over at Fin. He chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Nah, baby girl, I'm here cause I'm worried about you… I know you're sick of hearing that.. And I'm sorry.. But I'm just checkin in on you, seein how you're really doing', y'know." Fin walked over to her and rubbed her arm. "I know today's a rough day and Elliot doesn't know why.. I get why you wouldn't want to tell him either, but listen to me, don't push him away, ok?" He lifted Olivia's chin. She looked away from his stare and let a tear fall. "Fin, I was so fucking scared from that night… If you hadn't found me… Fuck." She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. Fin took Olivia into his arms and hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "Let Elliot hold you extra close tonight, ok?" He whispered as she nodded and hugged Fin.

"Thank you." She whispered as he rubbed her back.

"Anything for you, baby girl."


	5. Chapter 5

**Work was long and frustrating and all I could think about is how excited I was to update.**

 **I clearly have my priorities straight. ;) I still have no freaking fracking idea where I'm going with this story, but I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **This chapter *may* or *may* not be dirty. ;)**_

 **Dick Wolf owns.**

 **xx**

—

 _June 1st, 12pm, Olivia's apartment._

After hearing that Alyssa Hutchinson had been brutally assaulted and then killed, she was required to take a mandatory three day leave of absence. She had gotten so close to Alyssa, and had seen her nearly two weeks before hand. She was distraught over the news and blamed herself for not talking to her more than once every few weeks. Olivia rolled over in her bed and glanced at the clock and noticed it was noon. It was her second day of leave and she had to admit, it was nice to get a full nights rest and wake up late. In fact, she couldn't recall a time where she hadn't had more than four hours of sleep. She also blamed the bottle of wine she drank last night for causing her to sleep so late.

She sighed quietly and ran her fingers through her hair and slowly sat up and looked around her room, the sunlight streaking in through the curtains.

She pulled herself out of bed and opened the curtains and decided a shower would be nice. Before she could even make it to the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. She turned towards the door, "Coming." She called out and grabbed a sweater and pulled it over the skimpy tank top she was in.

"Elliot." Olivia smiled a little as she opened it to see his face. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of your shift?" She asked confused and rubbed his arm as she let him in.

"Nice to see you too, Olivia." He raised his eyebrow and gave her a look over. "Did you just wake up? It's noon." He laughed a little and noticed the bottle that was sitting on the counter. He made a mental note to talk about her drinking later.

After a case went bad, he knew Olivia would always turn to alcohol. And it hurt him, a lot. He was worried for her. He knew how afraid she was of turning into the alcoholic her mother was, but he also saw her not do anything about it.

"I uhh, haven't heard from you in two days.. I was getting worried about you." He turned his attention to her then took her into his arms. "I've missed you, too." He slowly pulled away and kissed her forehead. Olivia smiled a little and placed her hands on his arms and looked up at him. "I turned my phone off.. I just needed some alone time.. I'm fine." She reassured him and walked into the kitchen. "Are you hungry? I can make lunch… I was just about to get in the shower. I could eat, too." Olivia spoke and looked in her fridge then turned to him. "Or I can shower and we can go get lunch?" She laughed. "I clearly haven't been home. I need to go grocery shopping today." She smiled a little and looked at Elliot who was rolling his eyes and chuckled. "Go shower. I'll wait here." He sat down on the couch.

Olivia and Elliot still had never fully committed to each other. They loved each other, and that was the constant reminder that they exchanged between each other. But it was still weird and new. Olivia loved Elliot more than she could explain. It scared her, truthfully, and she didn't know if they became serious, if she would want to run. Despite their fights and arguments, Elliot was good for a Olivia. He definitely got jealous when she would talk to other men, and he was way too overprotective, but secretly, Olivia loved it.

Olivia let the hot water relax her muscles. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back as the water hit her breasts. She couldn't help but deny that she wished Elliot was in here with her, taking full advantage of her. Her hormones had been all over the place lately with a new birth control she was on. One second she wanted to be fucked senseless, and the next minute she could be crying for no reason. She hated the side effects, but loved how turned on she got around him. Not like she wasn't turned on around him before, she's just a little more extra horny now.

Olivia felt her cheeks begin to blush when she thought about the thought of Elliot fucking her senseless again. They had sex a lot more now, and God, was that man incredible. She knew if they ever stopped being together, she would never be able to be with another man for so many reasons. He was a god in bed, and how much she loved him was unbelievable that she didn't think, no, she _knew_ , she could never love anyone the way she loves him. "Calm down, Olivia." She laughed to herself and gently squeezed her own breasts and let out a low moan. "Fuck." She mumbled and twisted both of her nipples between her thumb and pointer finger and let out another moan. She slowly moved her hand down wet body and leaned against the shower wall and let her fingers work their magic. Being single for so long helped her become incredible at pleasing herself, and that was something she was definitely not ashamed of. She parted her legs and gently ran a finger over her clit then further down and entered two fingers into herself and moaned again. She slowly moved her fingers in and out of her body while her other hand was still playing with her nipple. "Fuck fuck fuck," She cried out with pleasure and let her orgasm take over her body.

Once she finished her shower, she pulled the towel around her body and peeped into the living room at Elliot preoccupied by the football game. He knew she didn't take long showers, but the game took up all his time to even care about the length of her shower. She bit her lip and smiled and turned into her bedroom. Elliot on the other hand had heard her and had the biggest grin on his face. He thought it was sexy when a woman could give herself an orgasm that can't keep her quiet, but he now too had a hard on and needed to take care of it.

"Oliviiiiia." Elliot groaned and knocked on her bedroom door. "I'm coming in, I don't care if you're dressed." He laughed and opened the door to see her in a black laced bra and matching panties to go with it. She looked up at him and smiled and walked over and kissed his lips. "How's the game? Good?" She asked and rummaged through her dressers to find something to wear. "Uhhh." His reply was, he was far too preoccupied now. "You took a long ass shower and you're still not ready?" He groaned as Olivia's cheeks turned red and she turned and looked at him. "I did not!" She argued and looked at him and saw he was struggling to keep his erection hidden. She smirked, ' _I could have fun with this.._ ' She thought to herself. She turned and walked back over to her dresser, swinging her hips as she walked. Elliot groaned watching her and sat down on the bed. "Just put on a dress or something. It's nice out." He mumbled. God he wanted to rip those fucking panties off of her and make her his all over again. "Or maybe I could go out lik-" She began and was cut off by Elliot grabbing her hips and turning her body and kissing her deeply. "You're funny to even finish that sentence." He warned against her lips and kissed her again.

Something about Elliot's jealously and want of wanting her drove her crazy and she loved it.

He pushed her back onto the bed and kissed her lips, and down her neck. He left his marks on her without her knowing and he knew she would kill him but he would deal with that later. He sat up for a moment to pull his shirt off then moved his lips back onto her body. With one hand, he unclasped her bra and took her breasts into his hands. One of his favorite things about her was her breasts. They were perfect, and she knew he loved them. Some days she would go a little out of her way to make them look good, and knew how crazy he went. It was the little things she enjoyed doing to tease him. Out of love, _of course_.

Elliot took one nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and when he got the reaction from her that he expected, he moved over to the other one and did the same.

While his mouth was on her nipple, he managed to get her panties off then placed a quick kiss upon her lips and moved down so he could please her. He grabbed her inner thighs a little rougher than expected, which caused her to yelp but she didn't mind. He gently nibbled on her thighs before his fingers moved their way over her clit.

"I heard you earlier, you know." He spoke and looked up at her. "I heard you moaning. God, I love when you fucking moan." He rubbed her clit, teasing her. "Did you get off in there? Fuck I love when you make yourself cum." He moved his mouth over her clit and sucked on her. She had no time to reply before more moans escaped her mouth. "You… Fuck.. Weren't.. Elliot." She moaned again and ran her fingers through his short hair.

Elliot continued sucking her on her clit and swirled his tongue around her and slowly entered one finger into her, then another and moved them inside her body. "Elliot.. Oh my.. Stop teasing me!" She cried in pleasure and grasped onto the sheets. She moaned his name and threw her head back. She felt herself tighten around his fingers and cried his name again when she came. "O…oh.. O… Elliot.." She mumbled out of breath, as she slowly came down from her high.

He grinned proudly and slowly licked her juices and kissed her lips. She grabbed his face into her hands and kissed him hard and quickly pushed him back into the bed.

"I guess we'll just have to get dinner… I hope Cragen doesn't call, because you're busy the rest of the day." Olivia spoke seductively before reaching for his belt.

—

 _ **Reviews are welcome.**_

 _ **xx**_


End file.
